Blessing In Disguise
by RainTheAlmighty
Summary: When the tallests call Zim for another mission, he is thrilled. Ignoring the thoughts of that big headed human, he quickly goes. And for two whole years, no one notices his absence. No one but the big headed human himself, Dib Membrane. A Zadr Collab with thechemicalveil13 on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the sky, I felt almost as I was staring at Zim, almost as if he could be staring back.

I missed the alien. I really did.

Maybe he yelled at me and said he hated me and tried to kill me but he actually listened to me. He believed me. He didn t think I was insane. He actually cared about my existence. I mean, at least he gave enough of a fuck about me to try to kill me. At least he payed attention to me. No one else thought I was important. No one thought I was worth giving a fuck about. No one knew my name even, labeled crazy to the point where that was the only name they knew of me.

Zim was the only one that cared about me to some extent.

I sighed, placing my head against the window out of exhaustion and thought.

So many questions.

So many questions that I was going to get answers for.

I smirked, pushing myself up. I grabbed a bag and started shoving in random belongings of mine. I was going to need a lot of supplies. I wasn t gonna be back for a while.

I winced as the door made a loud creaking noise, taking extreme care to close it as quietly as possible.

The note I left should explain it all to dad and Gaz. Not that they d care that I was gone.

Dad and Gaz,

I m going to be gone for a very long time. I am going to find someone who cares about me. I am going to get answers. Don t miss me too much.

Dib, A.K.A, your poor insane son.

I grinned, I should have been upset to leave my family and home behind, but I was quite the opposite. To be honest I don t think this place was ever my home, nor was anyone here my family.

My smile grew ever wider as I started up the old voot cruiser that had dropped from space one day long ago, strapping myself in. I had barely left the place and I already more at home than I ever had. Who knows, maybe the most ironic part of this whole endeavor was my likeness to the one I hate. The displeasure I felt around him, yet the comfort he also brought me. This whole thing was past confusion now, I didn't think about my mixed feelings with the alien, only that I had to find him once again.

The playground was eye-twitchingly noisy, the basketball courts and gymnasium riddled with children. A few stopped to call Dib a loser, but name calling proved the least of his worries. As he sat down on the bench, a loud groan came from Gaz beside him and she abruptly moved across the playground. Dib didn't take much notice. His laptop was open, the latest file on Zim open so he could add things once the alien came out for recess as well. When, after a few minutes, Zim didn't show, Dib relaxed against the back of the bench and pulled out a magazine full of equipment and spy gear. He was looking at a particularly nice camera when-

"Whatcha up to?" A familiar voice called, Zim sliding down from the tree branches above to sit next to Dib. The paper faced boy started, closing his laptop in a flash and trying to look very intent on his magazine. "Nothing." He replied nonchalantly.

"What's on your computer?" Zim continued, trying to pry open the laptop's lid.

"Nothing!" Dib repeated, his nostrils flaring as he placed a firm hand over the laptop, crushing Zim's fingers inside.

"Aah, what was that for, Earth Stink?"

"Science. Now get lost."

I winced at the bitter memory from two years ago. Why did he care so much? He hadn't even been trying to be rude, if I'd read the tone in his voice correctly. The alien seemed more curious than anything, like he simply wanted to know what I was doing.

'But that's impossible," I argued with myself, "He wouldn't care without an ulterior motive-and I'm talking to myself again." I closed my mouth and tried to concentrate on steering the ship. Maybe all Irken voot cruisers could track each other? I searched the cockpit for such a feature, before forgetting the obvious, "Computer, can you track other voot runners?" The computer I reprogrammed took a moment to reply, but then played out of the speakers with a reply, "Yes, which cruiser would you like me to track?"

"Zim's," I replied immediately, and some sort of binary-like sound burst out from the speakers around me before the computer replied again. "The subject 'Zim's' cruiser has been located. Shall I pursue?"

"Yes." The cruiser jumped forward, suddenly going much faster with auto-pilot on.

"Here I come," I whispered, leaning forward to look out at the stars around me. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Years Earlier_

 _Zim_

"Yeah, he's always been kinda weird. Surprised him and that loser Dib haven't become best friends yet. They have a lot in common." Zita muttered to Jessica behind me, like I couldn't hear them or something.

"I have nothing in common with that idiot boy," I snarled under my breath. "He is no more than a sniveling Earthen creature. And I am ZIM!" A few people near me quieted, obviously in appreciation of my great declaration. After a beat of silence, someone snickered and everyone went back to their conversations. I rolled my eyes and continued walking, adjusting the bag on my shoulder.

"Hey! Zim!"

Just ignore him, Dib isn't worth your time... just ignore him...

"Zim! Hey!"

"Don't turn around," I muttered to myself, forcing myself to stay calm and not punch my adversary in the face.

Zim, can you hear me?

I growled, finally turning to face the large headed human.

Rrrrrrr, YES, I can hear you, what has you coming here, human? I said, pointing a gloved finger in his face.

He gently pushed down my finger, earning him another growl from me, and took a step back.

Anyway, so I ve noticed that you re always wearing those gloves, what s up with that? Do your hands do some weird thing that makes you have to wear them? He said, his usual threatening tone replaced with a more fascinated one. Rightfully so, I was clearly something to be fascinated at, but I had no doubt it had to be a trick.

I scoffed. Like I d tell the likes of you, Dib filth.

He frowned. Aw, come on! I m just curious, it would be so cool if you could, like, taste with your hands or something.

SILENCE! I shouted, earning another brief quiet from the students before they returned to their conversations. While Zim may be very amazing, he is very human and normal, therefore he can not taste with his hands unless humans do. In which case YES! I do taste with my hands. SUCH HAND TASTING SHALL I DOOOOO!"

"Calm down! Besides, normal humans can't taste with their hands. I guess that's just another thing that makes you a freak, isn't it?"

"Oh, 'cause you're one to talk, you filthy, big-headed pig smelly!"

"My head's not big!" Dib cried,exasperated.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, worm." I chuckled. My nemesis aimed a hefty blow at my shoulder, which I narrowly avoided.

"What the-?" I began, but was cut off by a punch in the jaw. Its force knocked me to the ground, and I scurried away across the sidewalk, trying to put as much distance between the enraged boy and me. Dib's bespectacled face was twisted like a pretzel in his rage, and I was glad to be away from it.

The rest of the walk home proved uneventful. It wasn't until I got home that I actually relaxed, but this feeling evaporated as I walked in the door.

I MADE WAFFLES! GIR screeched, bounding into the room as I slammed the door.

Before I could do anything, I felt the earth food come into contact with my face, slowly sliding down and leaving a trail of syrup behind. Throwing the waffle off of my face, I tore off my wig with my other hand.  
GIR! How many times do I have to tell you, do not throw waffles at Zim! Clean up this mess! I shouted, taking out my contacts.

Yes sir! He said, saluting before his crimson eyes turned back to turquoise, then humming happily as he picked up scattered waffles from the floor.

I sighed and threw myself onto the couch, rubbing my jaw.

Stupid Dib and his stupid stupidity, I AM ZIM! I yelled. GIR came over to pat my knee during my outburst.

Aw, it s okay master, one day Mary will be less stupid, and he will love youuuu. Then you two can get married! I ll be an uncle! Hehe! GIR giggled, then continued to pick up waffles.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, falling back into the couch again.

Disgusting earth monkey, punching my amazing face

Sir, transmission from the tallests. Interrupted the electronic voice of the computer.

Eh? The tallests? I stood up, the tallests never called me! It was about time they gave me more recognition. Though they could do whatever they wanted, being the tallests. Even if that means ignore me. But they weren t! Because Zim is amazing!

Yes, the tallests. Should I put them on screen?

Yes, immediately! I said, straightening out my uniform.

The screen of the TV flickered to life, the tallests waiting impatiently as I scrambled to look presentable, painfully aware of the bruise already forming along my jaw.

"My...my tallests! Its..er... nice to see you!" I gulped and stammered, quite out of character for me. I am never nervous, I'm too great to be scared of anything!

"Hello...Zim," the Tallest Purple sighed, looking at his red-clad companion with something like joy. "We need you to report back to The Massive immediately! We have-" here the tallests broke out into a fit of giggles. After recovering their composure, the one dressed in purple continued. "We have another top secret mission for you!" The Tallest Red pulled a party popper and they both waved their hands dramatically. "A...new...mission?" I repeated, aghast. They nodded enthusiastically back at me. "But what about operation Impending Doom 2?"

"No!" The Tallest Purple cried hastily. "I mean, uh, this is...more important! You can come back to...whatever planet you're on later! First you must do this!" I thought about how far I had come in my plot to conquer Earth. It would be a while before I came back, but, a secret mission? For me? This was an opportunity I couldn't pass up.

"Tell me about this new mission, my tallests." I sighed hesitantly. "I will not let you down, I promise."


End file.
